demigoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Demi-gods
Demigods also known as Half-Bloods are a species of human-like beings. All demigods are the offspring of a god and a non-god (human, nymph, cyclopes, ect.). All demigods wield the powers of whatever universal aspect that thier god parent represents, and grow stronger with age. In general, they are a species of sub-gods who willingly assist their god parent and/or the gods themselves. They usually end up as heroes, kings, lords, dictators, ect. Though they are sub-gods, their powers grow infinitely stronger with age and they eventually become as powerful as their god parents. Some demigods can be the son of both a god and a mortal man (such as the case of Theseus, whose mother laid with both Poseidon and King Aegis on her wedding night). It may also be possible for a demigod of two gods if the mother lays with both. Demigods possess some degree of their god parents' power, and grow stronger with age. They are usually found by satyrs between the fourth through the ninth grade. They are escorted to Camp Half-Blood where they are placed into one of the twelve cabins, each honoring a different Olympian. Most demigods wait forever to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, and since he is patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson has made all of the gods to recognize all of their children, and that each god gets a cabin at Camp Half-Blood Demigods often go on quests given to them by the Oracle. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=1 edit Physiology Unlike gods, demigods have DNA and genes, as well as internal organs, bones, bodily fluids, blood, ect. Their DNA is magical and radiant with god energy based on what god they descend from. However, they lack their parent's immortality. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=2 edit Traits Demigod have a distinct scent that all monsters/satyrs can smell. There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes what he/she is, their scent will become stronger. Satyrs try to take advantage of their ability to smell half-bloods in order to save them. They go undercover in schools, and try to find demigods and get them to Camp Half-Blood where they can train and learn how to survive. Also, most demigods have been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. This is because their ADHD is their battle reflexes, so they can notice their opponents "weak points". They have dyslexia because their mind is" hard-wired" for reading and interpreting ancient Greek, However they are able to read, write and speak in their raised language. Demigods are the only beings who can (partially) see a god's divine form without being destroyed. Demigods also have a wide variety of other abilities that they all share, superhuman strength, speed, senses, agility, healing-factor, durability, endurance, etc. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=3 edit Camp Half-Blood Demigods http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=4 edit Historic Demigods *Frederic Bartholdi, son of Athena (mentioned in the Demigod Files) *Hercules, son of Zeus *Perseus, son of Zeus *Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Orion, son of Poseidon *Daedalus, son of Athena *Harry Houdini, son of Hermes *Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes *Marylin Monroe daughter of Aphrodite *William Shakespeare, son of Apollo *Edward Teach (Blackbeard), son of Ares *Winston Chruchill, son of Zeus or Poseidon (implied in The Lightning Thief) *Franklin Delano Roosevelt, son of Zeus or Poseidon (Implied in The Lightning Thief) *Joseph Stalin, son of Zeus or Poseidon (Implied in The Lightning Thief) *William H. Seward, son of Hebe *Eurytion, son of Ares (Immortal) *Gus, son of Hermes *Amelia Earhart, Olympian parent unknown (Most likely Hermes or Zeus) *George Washington, son of Athena (mentioned in The Lightning Thief) *The Beatles (Paul McCartney, John Lennon, Ringo Starr and George Harrison), sons of Apollo (mentioned in The Last Olympian) *Alfred Hitchcock, Olympian Parent Unknown (Mentioned in The Last Olympian) *Abraham Lincoln (son of Athena) http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=5 edit Etymology Most demigods' last names seem to relate to their Olympian parent: *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite - Beauregard is French. It literally means "good looking". *Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo - A fletcher is someone who makes archery arrows. *Micheal Yew, son of Apollo - Yew is a favorable choice of wood to use for longbows. *Nico di Angelo, son of Hades - Nico is most likely deprived from the prefix Necro, to mean "dead". Di Angelo means "of angels". *Will Solace, son of Apollo - Though Solace really means "to comfort in distress", just as Will comforted and healed Annabeth when she was injured, Solace could also be a play on the word "Solar". *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus - The name of one of the three Graces (and nine Muses) is Thalia. She too, was a daughter of Zeus. The Muse Thalia sired the Corybantes, with Apollo. This Thalia was also attracted to Apollo. *Pollux & Castor, twin sons of Dionysus - They share the same names as the twins of the Gemini. *Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus - Mason means "one who works with stone". *Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares - La Rue ''is french, and means "Street". Which doesn't entirely relate to anything about Ares. However, rue is to regret, as Clarisse inflicts regret to all who face her in battle. *Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes - Their name is a homonym for ''stole, as Hermes is the god of thieves, which was brought up in the Sea of Monsters. *Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter - Demeter is the goddess of the harvest and her last name refers to one who gardens or works with plants. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Demigod&action=edit&section=6 edit Kronos's recruits Some Demigods have been discovered by Luke or Kronos, and recruited to the Titan Army. Some are even convinced to leave Camp Half-Blood. *Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis (reformed because Percy convinced him to leave Kronos) *Chris Rodriguez (former recruit, reformed), son of Hermes *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, (Blackmailed into being Kronos's spy) *Luke Castellan, son of Hermes Retrieved from "http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Demigod"